Enterprises, such as large business organizations, are commonly faced with challenges related to maintaining and managing information associated with products developed and provided by the enterprises. Such challenges may prove to be especially difficult when significant amounts of product data are being managed, when the people associated with the products have different needs and/or are located at geographically diverse locations, when different people are responsible for different data, when different people are allowed to update data, and/or when products change over time.
Data management tools have been developed to address such challenges related to managing electronic product data. However, existing data management tools have limitations. For example, certain conventional data management tools do not adequately manage aging product data and/or do not provide certain information about the product data. As another example, certain conventional product data management tools are aimed at providing information to external customers of an enterprise and do not provide adequate internal support to product teams within the enterprise.